My Interview with
by maggeh
Summary: My Interview with various Lion King characters! Starting with Mohatu, Mufasa's grandfather, all the way down to Kovu. This is my first TLK fanfic. Enjoy! PLEASE R&R NOTE: Finished.
1. My Interview with Mohatu

**My Interview with...**

**By Maggeh ;;**

Welcome to "My Interview with..." It's a series of interviews with various different Lion King characters, dead or alive. So here we go!

Chapter One: My Interview with Mohatu

Me: Here we are, at Rafiki's Tree- with **Mohatu**! Some of you may not who he is. But he'll answer all those questions. Here we are- Mohatu!

Mohatu: calling from the sky Yes?

Me: So, who are you?

Mohatu: Oh, me? Well, I'm Ahadi's father.

Me: Uh, yeah... Who's Ahadi?

Mohatu: chuckle Well, he's Mufasa's father, of course!

Me: So it went, Mohatu Ahadi Mufasa Simba?

Mohatu: Yes.

Me: Well, now that we've got it settled...

Mohatu: What was your question? smile

Me: I have several. This is an interview, Mohatu. I though I had Rafiki contact you.

Mohatu: Oh? Yes... I seem to remember that. Sorry, my memory's fading. Go on.

Me: Alright. Question one... How's it like up there?

Mohatu: It's wonderful! I get to see my son and grandson, for one. And my father, and grandfather. And we get to sit on these big fluffy clouds, and people treat us nice, and we give advice to our great great great great great grandson's and those people. It's not that bad.

Me: What's the weather like?

Mohatu: It's usually pretty cold, but the clouds are really very warm. Especially when it's raining.

Me: ....??

Mohatu: Lighting makes it warmer.

Me: Ah. Well, next, what who was your father? And mother? Wife?

Mohatu: Ah... They prefer to remain- anonymous.

Me: grunt Please?

Mohatu: NO.

Me: Oh, fine. What was life like as a child?

Mohatu: Very plain, normal, fun. Nothing like these big plots with Simba and Mufasa and-

Me: Yeah... But didn't you have problems with the Hyena's?

Mohatu: Hyena's weren't banned from the pride lands at that time. We lived in harmony

Me: O.o Wow... Ok. How about King-hood? How was that?

Mohatu: Calm, happy.. XD

Me: How boring!

Mohatu: growl

Me: Sorr-ee.

Mohatu: mutter

Me: So, who are you most disappointed in, of your descendants?

Mohatu: Kiara. She's so... Nevermind. Hey! Are you writing that down?!

Me: Well, I just want to let her know how you feel 'bout her...

Mohatu: Stop it! I changed my mind, she's charming, and beautiful, and-

Me: La la la la, ignoring you... reads notebook Dear Kiara; Mohatu doesn't like you...

Mohatu: Stop! STOP! I demand this interview to end!

Me: But, but-

Mohatu: Sorry, I think I hear Ahadi calling. Bye, nice talking to you. stalks off

Me: Yeah, bye! scribbles in notebook


	2. My Interview with Ahadi

**My Interview with...**

**By Maggeh;;**

To all my reviewers: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked my interview with Mohatu XD Please review this one too

Oh, yeah, disclaimer... I own nothing xD All Dis-nay xD bows down to disney And the second Ahadi description is (c) someone who doesn't have a pen name yet 

Chapter 2: My Interview with Ahadi

Me: Aaand... This is our interview with Ahadi! If you read the last chapter, you know who he is. But, just in case you don't...

Me: HELLO UP THERE!

Ahadi: Yes?! What do you want?!

Me: Oh, hi! I'm Maggeh, and-

Ahadi: Get on with it! I want to make this short, you'd better not be a solicitor!

Me: Well, for our curious readers, who are you?

Ahadi: I'm dead! Very uninteresting! So leave me alone!

Me: Chill out. Um, are you related to Mohatu?

Ahadi: He's my dead father! Happy now?!

Me: Related to Mufasa...?

Ahadi: He's my dead son! If you want to know about them, interview them, and ignore me!

Me: I would, but I have to interview you first. I've already done Mohatu.

Ahadi: ((growl, grumble, roar))

Me: So - ((grumble)) - Do YOU like it up there?

Ahadi: NO! I don't like anything! That includes you!

Me: Is there anything you do like?

Ahadi: Yeah, actually! Guess what it is.

Me: Honestly, I have no idea...

Ahadi: MYSELF!

Me: Now, if you'd given me about an hour, I might've been able to-

Ahadi: I'm not going to wait around for an hour! ((roars))

Me: Chill, dude! Ok, so, what do you look like?

Ahadi: What do you care?!

Me: ((glares)) ((glares again))

Ahadi: Fine. Many say I look like Mufasa. But I don't like Mufasa.

Me: That's cruel! I thought you loved him!

Ahadi: Well, I did. But things change! I was stupid back then.

Me: ((stares)) ((sobs))

Ahadi: Cry baby.

Me: I like Moof!

Ahadi: Whatever. Anyway, others say I'm like, beige-ish, with a darker mane. I have a green eye an inch higher than a red eye. But that's ugly.

Me: True, but I think that'd describe you pretty well-

Ahadi: Cut it out. But, I would prefer to remain anonymous in my coloring and looks. Trust me, I'm handsome. ((fluffs mane))

Me: Ugh. So, who'd you like better? Mufasa, or Scar?

Ahadi: They're both ugly.

Me: Oh, come on.

Ahadi: Well, I suppose Scar. 'Cause he wasn't all good and let's-be-happy.

Me: ((sigh)) But Scar is evil!

Ahadi: ... Yes. And?

Me: And that's BAD!

Ahadi: No it's not!

Me: Yes it is!

Ahadi: No it's not!

Me: Yes it is! And you loved Mufasa!

Ahadi: STOP SAYING THAT! I did, but I hate him now! And evil isn't bad!

Me: Yes it is!

Ahadi: No it's-

Me: We're getting no where.

Ahadi: I guess you're right.

Me: So, next question.. ((grumble)) Do you ever get hungry up there?

Ahadi: Why do you care?

Me: ((throws rock at the sky))

Ahadi: Ow! Fine, no. Or, wait. I crave a turkey sandwich right now. Yes.

Me: ... Turkey sandwich? Is that normal lion food?

Ahadi: It's a bit luxurious up here.

Me: Whatever.

Ahadi: I'm bored.

Me: I'm annoyed.

Ahadi: I'm mad.

Me: I'm fuming.

Ahadi: I'm !#$&()(&$&!!!!!!!#$$##$#!!!!!!!!!!

Me: O.o

Ahadi: Yep.

Me: Bye.

Ahadi: Bye.


	3. My Interview with Mufasa

**My Interview with...**

**By Maggeh;;**

Disclaimer: I own nothing x3 And the Ahadi description in the last interview was copyright sulkenwolfpup Thank you so much to my interviewers! I'm really glad you like this series ;) And a thanks to everlasting oranges and sulkenwolfpup, who have reviewed me both times

Chapter Three: **My Interview with Mufasa**

Me: Well, we're getting closer to the non-dead section! But alas, because of Scar, and old age, Mufasa is dead. So we get to talk to the clouds again! This time, we're at... Rafiki's Tree again. I need Rafiki's help to contact Mufasa ;)

Me: Hi Mufasa! I'm Maggeh

Mufasa: Oh, hello there.

Me: How are you?

Mufasa: I'm very good. I don't often receive visitors.

Me: Well, I'm here to interview you.

Mufasa: Ok. This sounds interesting. ((smile))

Me: Question one... And this is the question I ask all dead lions... What's it like up there?

Mufasa: It's very nice, although sometimes I do wish I could go down and visit my dear Simba. ((smiles broadly)) He's doing very well.

Me: I agree, but - ((grin)) - some people don't like Kiara.

Mufasa: Why ever not?! She's their future queen, she's done great things for them...

Me: Well, should I tell you who?

Mufasa: Definitely! I should know!

Me: ((grin)) MOHATU!

Mufasa: Grandpa? Grandpa doesn't like Kiara?

Me: That's right... But we should really continue on with the interview.

Mufasa: ((nods, feeling speechless))

Me: How do you feel about your brother, Scar?

Mufasa: ((sigh)) As cubs, we were great friends. We would romp and play and smile. Honestly. One day, my father gave me the speech... You know, "Everything the Light Touches..." ((pause)) And Scar wouldn't talk to me for a week. It puzzled me. And then I found Sarabi, of course... I think Scar became enormously jealous.

Me: So, how do you feel about him?

Mufasa: I think he was a good lion- gone AWFUL.

Me: ((nods understandingly)) That must really hurt you, what he did.

Mufasa: ((smiles sadly)) It does, Maggeh, it really does.

Me: Umm.. ((ponders)) Do you believe Scar is really dead?

Mufasa: ((grumble)) It certainly is taking him awhile to get up here. That, or he just hides from all of us. Uru, Ahadi's queen, is positively furious with him o.o Ahadi would like to ignore him. So it would make sense that he'd hide.

Me: Ahh... Poor Scar.

Mufasa: ((stares))

Me: Well, I'm interviewing him next...

Mufasa: How are you going to find him?

Me: I have no clue.

Mufasa: Good luck.

Me: Thank you. Also, um, what does Ahadi look like?

Mufasa: Oh, well, he looks like me, except is fur is more beige-ish, and his mane is a dark beige sort of thing, and he has one green eye an inch higher-

Me: Nevermind.

Mufasa: ((shrug))

Me: One last question, okay?

Mufasa: What is that? ((smile returns))

Me: Eh, do you like Turkey Sandwiches?

Mufasa: ((long, uncomfortable stare)) What?

Me: Turkey Sandwiches. Do you like them?

Mufasa: What's a Turkey Sandwich?


	4. My Interview with Simba

**My Interview with...**

**By Maggeh;;**

I shall first say that this one is dedicated to everlasting-oranges, who has given great reviews to every chapter xD And some responses to my reviewers...

K9 the First: Ooh, Hyenas? Good idea. Here's my schedule, guys:

Mufasa's done... so... Simba, Kiara, Ema, Uru, Sarabi, Nala, Kovu, Ed, Banzai, Shenzi, Zazu, and more. You'll learn who Ema is.

Sulken: Don't worry sulkenwolfpup, I haven't forgotten Scar... ((shifty eyes))

Ceci: Fwahaha, don't worry, Kiara's coming up XD

Disclaimer: Lion king stuff is Dis-nay's, Mrs. Zarves belongs to Louis Sachar. "Sideways Stories from Wayside School." Read it- lol.

Now.. On to the interview!

Chapter Four: **My Interview with Simba**

Me: Well, for once, our interview-ee isn't dead! gasps from the audience and clouds I know! Our classic favorite... SIMBA!

Simba: Hi there, everyone! ((walks up on red carpet)) Want my autograph? I could call Nala up, draw a picture of her for you, trust me, I'm a great artist, I've been drawing for a long time, of course, I always autograph my stunning, amazing creations, and-

Me: Whoaaa. You really like commas!

Simba: Huh?

Me: Calm down Simby, It's only an interview. No autographs.

Simba: No autographs?

Me: No autographs.

Simba: ((sulks)) ((sighs))

Me: Alrighty then. I think I sent Zazu out to say hello, so you know this is an interview, right?

Simba: I think every interview should have autographs... Yes, Zazu and I had a discussion.

Me: Good. Ready to be serious?

Simba: Yep. ((goofy grin))

Me: ... Okay. First question. Many people believe you were too protective of Kiara. What's your outlook on this?

Simba: Oh, no, I was as protective as I had to be. I mean, look! I lift my eyes from her for one moment and she goes running off with some outlander!

Me: But don't you like Kovu?

Simba: He's very protective of my Kiarakins, which is good, but you know, if we covered that scar with some paint, and used the paint to sorta reshape his nose... Maybe he'd look more like a pridelander that way... And you know, the scar is awful-

Me: But didn't Kiara point out that you're all the same? That you shouldn't judge everyone on prideland/outland?

Simba: ((classic Simba sigh)) Yes... And she's right. But after what Scar and Zira did...

Me: Who's Zira?

Simba: You know. Scar's wife?

Me: ((shifty eyes)) Is this one of those Mrs. Zarves, 29th story type things?

Simba: ((blank stare))

Me: Well, anyway. Where were we...

Simba: After what Scar did.

Me: Oh yes! So you're still angry at Scar?

Simba: ((suddenly, the goofy simba dissappears. He rears up- which IS possible, since he's not a cloud- and growls, eyes turning red.)) YES! SCAR IS EVIL! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY FATHER!

Me: ((OOOOOH!)) But he's your uncle.

Simba: ((calms down slightly; smile flicks his muzzle)) Yes... I remember that one day, we were talking about the... ((his eyes move from me to a little rock ledge nearby... A shadowy figure under it... calm Simba went out for tea. Angry Simba woke up o.o;;)) "ROAARR!" IT'S SCAR! HE'S BACK! RUN! GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!

Narraration: The big ol' lion went running after Scar. Maggeh called calm Simba over and joined him for the cup of tea. Then, angry Simba came back out of the cave, and turned back into calm Simba.

Me: You ok, Simba?

Simba: ((panting)) Yeah... He... Got away... ((whimper))

Me: You know, I've heard he wants Nala...

Simba: ((glares)) I could call angry Simba back.

Me: ... But that's just a rumor. A completely untrue rumor! ((big smile)) So, anyway.. When are you going to retire and let Kiara and Kovu be royal people?

Simba: Oh, one of these days. When I think she's responsible enough.

Me: Ohh! Speaking of Kiara! I think I told Mufasa last time, but... Mohatu...

Simba: Oh, I love Mohatu. I mean, I never met him, but my father says that his time was a peaceful one.

Me: ((muttering)) Yeah, a boring one... But have you ever asked your fater how he feels about Kiara?

Simba: Why, I never thought to ask.

Me: ((giggling)) He's the most dissapointed in HER!! KIARA! Of ALL THE DESCENDANTS! ((breaks out laughing))

Simba: ((long pause)) Why I.... I... Why... I... I... I mean... Why... What.... When... How....??

Me: Aww, don't worry, he meant it in a loving way, sorta.

Simba. I... think I'm scheduled for tea with Zazu.

Me: NO! This has to be a long interview. Tell me your favorite song.

Simba: Well, It'd have to be, "I Just Can't Wait to be King." That one just makes me happy. ((starts humming cheerfully.))

Me: ((feeling out of questions)) Shenzi or Bonzai? Ed?

Simba: Ed.

Me: ((blank stare))

Simba: No asking. I really do have that tea.

Me: ((whimper))

Simba: Ohh, don't do cub eyes.

Me: They're known as Puppy eyes where I come from.

Simba: Don't get all mushy.

Me: Oh, feh. Anyway. ((ebil grin)) Nala or Kiara??

Simba: Wha..?? WHAT?!

Me: Who do you like more? Nala or Kiara?

Simba: Neither.

Me: ....??????!!!

Simba: I don't like them.

Me: ((SOBS HEAVILY)) WHAT?? Ahadi was bad enough, but now you?

Simba: I love them.

Narraration: ((Big "Awwwww" from the audience, and clouds))

Me: Awwwww ((wipes tear)) How sweeeet. But who do you love MORE?

Simba: ((grumble grumble)) I mean.. well, I've been with her longer but... I don't want to judge, and she's so.. I don't know, I'm kind of..

Me: Yeah? Yeah??

Simba: I suppose... ((mutters inaudibly))

Me: C'mon.

Simba: ((in a barely audible whisper)) _Nala._

Me: FWAHAHAHA!! I'm gonna go tell Kiara! HAHAH!

Simba: I'm late for tea.

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Simba: ((stalks off))

Me: AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (pause) Why are lions always angry with me at the end of reviews?


	5. My Interview with ?

**My Interview with...**

**By Maggeh;;**

Now we have to go running after Scar. We saw him in the last interview, but Simba lost him. That was very irresponsible of him x.x But hey. So we must go running after him. Kiara's here to help me with my search. Don't worry, we'll have another Kiara interview XD I'm just putting it off, because I know several people want me to finish it o.o I'm ebil.

This one is dedicated to sulkenwolfpup, my good friend, who has left me to go on a school vacation X.x So we won't be getting reviews from her until Saturday X.X

Anyway...

Me: I think he went this way!

Kiara: May we become introduced first?!

Me: No, that's for the next interview.

Kiara: ((pouts))

Me: So, which way?!

Kiara: I don't want to help you, I want to interview.

Me: ((glares))

Kiara: Oh, fiine.

Me: I think East. Towards the caves.

Kiara: I agree.

Me: Let's go!

Narraration: Maggeh and Kiara went running off to the caves.

Me: What's that? ((whimpers))

Kiara: ((snorts)) Probably Scar. It's a dark shadow, right?

Me: Yep...

Scar: Who's there?

Me: Oh, no one.

Scar: Ed, is that you?

Me: Naah, just someone who wants to interview you.

Scar: ... Is Simba with you? Or Mufasa's ghost?

Me: Nope!

Scar: ... Well, alright, then.

Me: YAY!! A Scar interview! I know I said Kiara was next, but I did say I'd stick Scar in here somewhere.

Scar: Kiara?! Is she here?

Me: Kiara? Could you kindly leave, so that Scar will feel more comfortable? Don't worry, you're next. Stay somewhere where I can find you.

Kiara: Alright. I'll be a Pride Rock when you want me. ((runs off))

Me: Anyway, Scar, we have lots to talk about! First, why aren't you dead?

Scar: Oh. They rejected me.

Me: ...

Scar: I was going up there- ((points to the sky)) - 'cause I died, but my parent's didn't want me. So they sent me back down. I'm really a ghost.

Me: That doesn't seem very realistic.

Scar: Maybe I'll tell you a more realistic version some other time.

Me: Yehh. Lions are so picky!

Scar: Hyenas are pickier.

Me: Oh dear.

Scar: Agreed.

Me: Eh?

Scar: Um.

Me: Feh.

Scar: Yes.

Me: Do YOU like Turkey Sandwiches?

Scar: Oh, of course!

Me: ((dies))

Scar: Are you alright?!

Me: That's not a very Scar-like question.

Scar: I'm a little... lonely.

Me: Awww. ((hugs))

Scar: ((wraps paw around Maggeh's shoulders)) I know, I know... ((sobs))

Me: ((breaks free)) Mufasa. Rate your hatred from him 1-10. 1 being you love him, 10 being you're afraid to speak his name.

Scar: 10, but how dare you speak his name!

Me: Okay, alright, be calm. I liked the hugging better.

Scar: ((gives Maggeh a bear hug))

Me: ((chokes)) ... Or maybe you can just be angry.

Scar: Roar.

Me: (unenthusiastically) I'm terribly frightened. You know, Simba doesn't think TOO horribly of you.

Scar: (in mock voice) Oh, I'm so _honored._

Me: Well, you don't have to be all snippy about it.

Scar: ((sigh)) He's cute. He was, at least, as a cub. But now he's all... big. With that big mane. Mag, he's bigger than me! As a cub I kinda, I dunno, liked the little dickens.

Me: Dickens. From now on I shall call Simba Dickens.

Scar: Just don't say who you got it from.

Me: Agreed. ((shakes paw))

Scar: ((shakes hand))

Me: Um, so, why do you have a black mane? I mean, Muf- eh, he-who-must-not-be-named has a reddish mane, and so does Simba, and Ahadi has a red/dark beige mane, and..

Scar: Let's just say... I take an extra long time in the bathroom every day.

Me: Ehh?!

Scar: I dye my mane.

Me: ((breaks out laughing)) HAH!

Scar: Don't tell anyone.

Me: ((crying in laughter)) A-- greed--

Scar: You laugh at people too much.

Me: Whaa?! No I don't! Who's the last person you told?

Scar: Shenzi... She laughed even harder than you.

Me: See?!

Scar: Oh, I suppose.

Me: Thanks for taking so time to be interviewed, Mr. Scar.

Scar: My pleasure. See you later!

Me: Bye!


	6. My Interview with Kiara

**My Interview with...**

**By Maggeh;;**

Wow! I never expected such great reviews! Thank you, everyone!

Some questions answered...

Kiara32: Wow! Thanks for your enthusiasm XD

BeeKay: Ehh, yes, I confuse review and interview a lot x.x I noticed that too.

Now, what many have been waiting for... KIARA!

Me: Hi, Kiara! Remember me?

Kiara: Oh! The one who wouldn't interview me?

Me: Yeah! M'name's maggeh.

Kiara: I'm Kiara.

Me: I know.

Kiara: I know.

Me: Don't copy me!

Kiara: I wasn't. Is this an interview, or what??

Me: Sorry. Okay, so, first question... I need to ask you this.

Kiara: What?

Me: Do you like turkey sandwiches?

Kiara: ... That's the stupidest question I ever heard. Why do you care about my food preferences??

Me: Ohh! So you know what they are?

Kiara: I know what turkey is.

Me: Oh.

Kiara: ((sharpens claws))

Me: Why are you doing that?!

Kiara: ((blank stare)) My claws are dirty.

Me: Oh.

Kiara: ((cleans teeth))

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kiara: Uhh...? What's the matter?

Me: Why are you doing THAT?!

Kiara: My teeth are dirty...

Me: ... Oh.

Kiara: More interview, less talk!

Me: Sorry. Have you even heard of Mohatu?

Kiara: Of course! He's my good, kind great-great-grandfather.

Me: ... We'll get to how kind he is later. ((ebil grin))

Kiara: ((nervous glance))

Me: So, one of my reviewers wanted to know: Are you going to have cubs?

Kiara: ((chortle)) Of COURSE! We need a new king/queen, don't we? When Kovu and I are gone.

Me: True. Do you think your father is too protective of you?

Kiara: Yes, Dad's a little protective, but he's starting to lighten up a bit.

Me: Are you angry with Timon & Pumbaa for always watching you?

Kiara: Not at all. They're cute. ((smile))

Me: Cool. So, who's your best friend in the pride?

Kiara: Kovu.

Me: Besides him.

Kiara: Daddy.

Me: ((glare))

Kiara: Mom.

Me: ((scream))

Kiara: Ohh, I don't know. The whole pride is my friend. ((big grin))

Me: Fine. What are your plans for the pride when you become queen?

Kiara: MAJOR CHANGES! The lion den is SO dull. I've talked to Daddy about it, but he doesn't listen. I think some flower beds would look _wonderful, _don't you?

Me: Umm..

Kiara: And not just the lionesses hunting! The males should hunt aswell.

Me: But Kovu is the only male, besides Simba.

Kiara: He should learn how to hunt.

Me: He already knows how.

Kiara: Then he should participate in the hunt.

Me: Tell him.

Kiara: I shall.

Me: I, um... I'll tell you some happy facts at the end, but... I think you should know this.

Kiara: ... ((nervous glance)) Ok... What should I know? Is Daddy sick?!

Me: No, "daddy" is perfectly fine. But- so, you know, before you I interviewed Mohatu, Ahadi, Mufasa, Simba, and Scar.

Kiara: Umm... Right. And? ((nervous glance remains))

Me: So... I asked Mohatu who he was most disappointed in of all his descendants... and...

Kiara: What?! ((very nervous now!))

Me: He said.. he said.. I'm sorry, Kiara. He said- you.

Kiara: ((tears form)) EH?!

Me: Eh? That's an odd thing to say.

Kiara: I got it from Daddy. Mohatu doesn't like me?

Me: Don't take it personally. As for Ahadi- Hey, he doesn't like anyone! And- and Mufasa's good and kind... But Simba..

Kiara: What did Daddy say? ((sobs)) Does he dislike me?!?!

Me: No! He loves you, he said it. But he just likes- Nala - more.

Kiara: ((brightens)) Oh, thats obvious! He's been with Mom longer.

Me: Phew. Yep, 'course! Haha, that's the reaction I expected. ((wink)) And Scar doesn't like you either, but that's obvious, ain't it?

Kiara: ((looking crestfallen)) Whaa??!! Scar- he doesn't- but I always thought- wasn't he- dead- ....???

Me: ((stare)) You LIKE Scar?!

Kiara: No!

Me: Then what was that about?

Kiara: Um...

Me: ((grin))

Kiara: It wasn't about anything.

Me: ((giggle)) Suit yerself. What's your favorite song?

Kiara: We Are One. I love the tune. ((hums))

Me: Well... Hmm... I promised you some happy facts at the end, didn't I?

Kiara: You sure did!

Me: Well... I'm interviewing Ema next.

Kiara: Who's Ema?

Me: Ahh! Excitement! That's happy, right?

Kiara: Uh..

Me: Of course it is!

Kiara: ((shrug) Ok, yeah, that's cool.

Me: Great!

Kiara: So, we done?

Me: Yeah.

Kiara: Come by and interview me some other time. That was fun.

Me: Sure thing.

Kiara: Talk to you later!

Me: Gotcha! Bye!


	7. My Interview with Ema

**My Interview with...**

**By Maggeh x.x**

EHH! I'm SO sorry everyone. I know it's been awhile, but I can't think of anything for Ema's interview. So expect this one short. Sorry X.x

sulken inspired me to start this again because of her kind reviews :-) Thanks pup xD

Me: ((yawn)) Uhh.. hi... Ema's up in the sky again... She scheduled the interview for 4 AM... x.X

Ema: Ohh, are you there?

Me: Ughh.

Ema: Why hello there! My name is Ema. I'm... very old, and I have a very sweet husband named Mohatu, and a very naughty grandson named Ahadi, and a very weird granddaughter named Uru..

Me: Mmmhmm...

Ema: Goodness, what's the matter, am I boring you?

Me: Uhh.

Ema: Well, I don't mean to-

Me: So who are you 'xactly? (note to everyone... she's not Kiara's daughter xD)

Ema: Why, I'm Mohatu's wife! And-

Me: Yes... Interesting... Ma'am, why four am?

Ema: I have a very busy schedule, and 4 am was the only time open.

Me: Maybe I should just inverview you some other time.

Ema: (whispers: maggie, you're trying to cut this short... c'mon, I know you don't feel like writing, but you gotta!)

Me: (oh.. fiiiine.)

Me: (cough) So, uhh... How does it feel to be so old?

Ema: Uhh? Odd question. Well, dear, it feels.. good, actually. I feel like I know my whole history, and I get to keep learning...

Me: Who were your parents?

(long pause)

Me: Ok... How do you feel about... Uhh... Simba.

Ema: Why Simba?

Me: 'Cause it's the first name that popped into my head xD

Ema: Well, he's charming. A bit too sure of himself, though.

Me: I'm sorry I'm such a bad interviewer today. (faces audience) And I'm sorry to you guys also. Maybe it should've ended at Kiara, or whoever the last person was xP

Ema: No, no, this is fine.

Me: BAH. No more writing. I'll come back in a little while.

Ema: Ok.

(( a couple of days go by. No, literally, I'm serious. ))

Me: Ok, I'm back..

Ema: Hello, dear!

Me: How do you like Turkey Sandwiches?

Ema: What's a Turkish Sand Witch? (smile)

Me: OO Never mind.. Um. What's your favorite Song?

Ema: (yells) HAKUNA MATATA WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRASE!!!!!! HAKUNA MATATA AIN'T NO PASSING CRAZE!!!!!!! IT MEA-

Me: Whoaa! I get it!

Ema: ok xD

Me: What's your favorite movie?

Ema: The Lion King no. 1.

Me: Who is your favorite descendant?

Ema: Scaagh.

Me: Who's Scaagh? Do you mean Scar?

Ema: ((appears horrified)) I would never like Scar! It's Scaagh I like.

Me: Tell the audience how to pronounce that.

Ema: skAH!

Me: Who is Scaagh?

Ema: Well, it's obvious, isn't it?

Me: Not at all.

Ema: o.o Goodness... You need education.

Me: HEY!

Ema: Sorry, sorry.

Me: (Growl)

Ema: But really. Scaagh is as easy as one plus one.

Me: Reviewers? Would you please tell me if you know who Scaagh is in your reviews? Because I'm clueless.

Ema: Yes, reviewers! Show Maggie how uneducated she is!

Me: Why, you- ((tackles Ema))

((The familiar tune of William Tell begins to play))

Me: I'll get you!

Ema: HEEEEELP! HEEEEELP!

Me: You'll pay-

Ema: HEEEEELP! HEEEEEELP!

Me: YOU SHALL-

Ema: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!

ME: RAWR!

Ema: (meep)


	8. My Interview in which I skip Uru

**My Interview With...**

**By Maggeh**

**HI! ** I bet everyone who has EVER reviewed my work has completely forgotten about me- except pup, of course xD And dude, don't get mad at me for calling you that, for you see, it has no capital. Anyway.

I just... stopped writing this, and I don't expect to get ANY more reviews (except, perhaps, from a delighted pup.) But I'm writing this again because I want to, and beware, it just may be the worst thing I will ever write, due to the fact that I am WAY out of practice. Now, if I could persuade the lawyers of and pup to let me change this into random wolf's history... sigh Anyway, I don't want to do Uru, so we're going to do Sarabi. How does that sound? x3 And to some olllld reviewer, I switched Kovu and Kiara's places x3 (hopes that Kiara32 and BeeKay84 and SunRise19 aaaand everlasting-oranges will someday return)

Me: (maggeh is wearing a beard, and ragged clothes. A painted moustache sits happily on her upper lip, and she is wearing purple makeup below her eyes.)

S... Sarabi? Is... is that you?

Sarabi: Oh, look, and old man.

Me: N-no, it's... it's... me...

Sarabi: Well, the maggeh _I _don't know would never dress up as an old man as an excuse for poor writing. So, (files nails) you can't be maggeh.

Me: Oh, foo. (takes off beard and begins to scrub at makeup and paint) So- (scrub, scrub) are you angry with me for postponing your interview for so many months?

Sarabi: (glares and turns around, refusing to make eye contact)

Me: Aw, c'mon! There'll be an even smaller chance of anyone reading this if you don't cooperate! You must be funny!

Sarabi: What, act like you and paint my face like a clown? Huh, fat chance.

Me: So, you mad at me?

Sarabi: Mad? MAD! I'm **furious!**

Me: Well, I'm not. My keyboard is fixed now, and I can make stuff bold with a simple control + b! ** See? It's really awesome. Why don't you-**

**Sarabi: I'm furious, because - hey! Turn off the bold!**

**Me: Oh, very well. I'll turn off the bold. (turns off the bold) **Happy now?

Sarabi: I'm furious because all the reviewers are gone now! They can't throw me flowers, or paint a beautiful picture of me, or-

Me: Oh, no. I see where Simba inherited his attitude.

Sarabi: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: Just assure me that you like Simba, we don't want another child-hater.

Sarabi: What the-? I would like to use a very rude word right now, but I suppose you'd like to keep this K+.

Me: Uh-huh. K, preferably, but I guess that won't happen.

Sarabi: No. I shall now make it K+. It will be very easy, because the rating system here is absurd.

Me: Yep. Make it K+.

Sarabi: ((attacks maggeh, claws outstretched. Picks up a ferret, tears off fur, licks a droplet of blood)) See how easy that was? Look! I'll show you the rating system!

Quoth:

K+ -- Suitable for more mature childen, 9 years and older, with** minor action violence without serious injury**. May contain mild coarse language. Should not contain any adult themes.

Me: You've gone waaaay off-topic, y'know.

Sarabi: Humph.

Me: Anyway. I suppose I have to change the rating now.

Sarabi: Yes. We wouldn't want young children to be forever destroyed by the harmful content in this fic. (sarcasm) Hey! The ferret had a SERIOUS injury; it's dead! You should rate this T!

Me: Oh, please.

Sarabi: I agree.

Me: Well, shall we bring this to a close?

Sarabi: Certainly not!

Me: Very well. Turkey Sandwiches.

Sarabi: Yup.

Me: Nala's next. When shall I put Sarafina in?

Sarabi: Don't. She's a total copycat; she tries to mimic **everything **I do! She has no creativity, bad sense of judgment-

Me: I like her.

Sarabi: You're a freak.

Me: Why do lions hate me so much?

Sarabi: You radiate with lion hate.

Me: You're a poet and I don't know it!

Sarabi: Ah, well. Some lions have hated you more than I.

Me: Very true, very true.

Sarabi: Seeya.

Me: So long. (and thanks for all the fish! x3)

Sarabi: Eh?

Me: Byeee!


	9. The Last MIW ed

My Interview With...

Written by maggie

Right, the only reason i'm writing this is to reply to animekitten4. ;; who will probably never read this. stupid, stupid reason. hit me. please. and because I feel I should wrap this up, you know?

Anyway, that's what my interviews are about. They're supposed to be entirely random and confusing and yup xD This is humor, not a serious interview, you know? I feel selfish oo

Nah, I lied.

This is to say goodbye.

And if anyone was curious, YES! I AM DEAD. I'm really sorry.

So now I'll do an interview with... Uh... I dunno. Ed. I've been saving this idea since I began the series.

Maggie: I'm so, so bored... I feel guilty... and bad... horrible... -wallows in self-pity-

Ed: Good Evening, marm.

Maggie: What the heck?

Ed: How are you this fine night?

Maggie: It's early morning.

Ed: Oh, is it? It was dark, I couldn't tell. Beg your pardon.

Maggie: ... of course, of course. Are you really Ed?

Ed: But of course, my dear.

Maggie: Why are you such an idiot in the movie?

Ed: Trying not to take offense, ma'am, but I am an actor.

Maggie:... right.

Ed: An actor, woman! I act! Do you honestly believe I waltz around singing "Oh, hahaha, haha, ha, ha, ha!" My character is terrible, they had to pay me a good deal of chicken to make me participate.

Maggie: Chicken? Oh... that's cool. So um. What about turkey? Turkey sandwiches?

Ed: (frowns) I think we should get you to a hospital.

Maggie: Oh- it's nothing- i'm fine-

Ed: I think your brain is getting a bit squashy. (pulls out a stretcher)

Maggie: I'm FINE, you weirdo, go away!

Ed: (stops, looking very hurt) Oh, well... if... that's the way you feel about it...

Maggie: Oh, gosh, buddy, i'm sorry. I'm in a bad mood, you know. C'mere. (hugs)

Ed: Oh, I do thank you. You really do care?

Maggie: ... Yeah, sure.

Ed: Oh, good. (HUG!)

Maggie: (chokes) Y'know, I just may get out of this one without being hated by a lion... well, after all, this is a hyena...

Ed: By the by, my dear, Ahadi's great-grandfather wanted me to tell you that he hates you.

Maggie: Or not.

Ed: Beg pardon?

Maggie: Nothing, buddy. So... are shenzi and banzai much different than the characters in real life?

Ed: Oh no, they're idiots- UR- they're... just as uncivilized as they are in the film.

Maggie: I see.

Ed: You do?

Maggie: No.

Ed: Why? It's pretty simple.

Maggie: Of course I see. So Ed... you have a bit of an honor here.

Ed: How so?

Maggie: Well, see, after this interview, I'm quitting. For good. No more My Interview With... No more maggeh... No more -silence-

Maggie: ... Eddy?

Ed: WHAAA! -bawls-

Maggie: -blinks- Uhm, uhm, uhm... ED! Hiya, how are you, be happy! -pulls out clown-

ED: AAAH! -runs away-

Maggie: Ed?

(in the distance, screaming can be heard:

AAH! OH SAVE ME, SAAAVEE MEEEE! THE CLOWNS! THEY'LL EAT ME! HELP! HELP! HEEEEEEELP!

Maggie: Seeing as this is my last interview, it's short. -hugs everyone who has ever reviewed My Interview With-

Goodbye, reviewers. I've had lots of fun here. I may move on to FictionPress, and post some humorous stories there. But who knows, maybe I'll stay there two years, maybe two days. Wish me luck xD Bye.

Love,

Maggie


End file.
